cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ambrai VI
Prince Atreyu Ambrai VI was the only child of Prince Link II Ambrai V and Princess Izaea. Born in the year 539, his birth came as a relief to supporters of the monarchy, as it was looking increasingly likely at the time that there would be no royal birth. Atreyu was different from his father and ancestors in that he was the first prince to have dark hair. This was a result of his parent's marriage; fair-haired Link II married dark-haired Izaea, a member of a prominent family of the desert tribes. The marriage was well-publicised at the time, and as the years passed there were many theories put forward as to why there were no royal children. Theories still abound today, but what was important was that the couple did produce a child, and the line continued. Atreyu was known as a cheerful, happy if precocious child with a sunny disposition. As an only child, both of his parents doted on him and he was well liked by the palace staff. As was expected of him, he attended a private school where he excelled notably in his studies. At the age of fifteen he left and joined a contingent of Royal Marines aboard the Lyrath, a typical corvette of the time. It would not be until later in Atreyu's life that the Royal Navy came into being, but at the time Ossetia still commanded a sizeable fleet of corvettes and smaller ships that protected the shipping lanes from piracy. Atreyu saw action during the five years of his service, and became well respected by the commanders of the time. He reportedly had great rapport with the men around him, being more at home with the easy atmosphere of his fellow marines than the protocol-driven command staff. During his service, he learned much of naval tactics that he would later put to use during war-time. When he turned twenty he was given an honourable discharge, and his father handed him the castle of Wentyn. Soon after turning twenty-two, he was introduced by his parents to Lady Chalia Eltanin and her family. Both his parents hoped to match them, but it was Chalia's younger sister Valera that Atreyu was obviously interested in. He courted her for four years before asking her hand in marriage, and she accepted. During the fifth year of their relationship, when the marriage was being planned, Link II died of an unknown "wasting disease", and the coronation was given immediate precedent before the marriage ceremony. Atreyu was crowned at Feruche a week after his father's burial, where Valera attended but was not given a place of prominence due to her as-yet unconfirmed by marriage status. Soon enough after the coronation, the marriage took place and Atreyu threw himself into his work. He is responsible for many of the reforms of the time, but he is best remembered for his re-organisation and expansion of the Royal Navy. Before Atreyu's time, the navy had consisted of a few frigates to protect the harbour, and several corvettes to protect the shipping lanes and merchants from pirates. After his reforms, the navy had several fleets, each with a specific task in mind. The first fleet contained several large warships backed up by smaller support ships, and was to protect the country in time of war. The second fleet took control of the duties that previously had been the aim of the entire navy - protecting the harbour and the shipping lanes. The third fleet was much smaller, and usually consisted of one large warship and two to three smaller support craft. This last was solely for the use of the prince or high-ranking diplomats or generals. This system is still largely in use today, though the third fleet is redundant nowadays. Valera gave birth to the Crown Prince, Rihani, five years after the coronation. He was followed a year later by Prince Kierun. Things were looking well for the royal family, but this was all to change a few years later. While in residence at Athlante, an outbreak of smallpox occurred in the city. Despite the best efforts of the castle staff, the disease infected dozens of people, including Prince Kierun. The royal family were immediately moved to the furthest wing of the castle and kept under isolation, but Princess Valera absolutely refused to leave her son's side, pulling rank to silence anxious officials. She was, of course, likewise infected, and was given a bed next to Kierun's. Both Atreyu and the young Rihani were absolutely forbidden to see either of them in case they too caught the disease, and Atreyu's anguish was evident for all too see when Kierun died, followed by Valera, and he was unable to even see them after they had died, as both bodies had been rushed into coffins and sent to a nearby small church. The bodies remained there for several months under armed guard until, when it was finally deemed safe, they were transferred back to Athlante and placed in the Dragon Crypt. It was only then that the prince was allowed to visit them. Their deaths utterly devastated Atreyu, who threw himself into his work and no longer had any time for anyone. Neither had he any time nor any inclination even to look at the Crown Prince, who was left alone for much of his childhood. He allowed nobody into his life, and dedicated everything to running the country. Years later, their estrangement grew less as first Atreyu handed him Wentyn Castle when he reached the age of twenty, and then later on down the line when they worked together to direct the war against the Empire of Vermunn. He had neglected his health badly, however, and four years after the start of the war, mere months before the birth of his first grandchildren, he came down with a serious case of influenza and died only a week after contracting it at the age of fifty four. His death was a severe blow for the country, as Rihani had been left alone to take on the burden of the war, which dragged on for many years after. He was buried in the Dragon Crypt next to Valera and Kierun. Category:Ossetia Category:Individuals Category:Leaders Category:Politicians Category:Princes